Shoulder Angels
by Knives'Ghostwriter
Summary: RANDOM CRACK! RPS about behind the scenes from the POV of the actors' shoulder angels/devils. Intended one-shot possible series of one-shots. T for language. Main characters: Jared, Jensen, Misha, Jim
1. Shoulder Angels

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Supernatural. I do not profit from this. This is a RPS, it is not real!

Author's Note: Random take on the reality behind the scenes from the view of everyone's shoulder angels/devils. TOTAL CRACK/Humor Not to be taken seriously! I was on sugar and lack of caffeine when I wrote this so…. Total randomness ensues!

Misha was getting ready for the day. He was pulling on the damn suit he was stuck in everyday they shot scenes. "Oof! Hey!" was muffled by the fabric of the jacket, unheard by the actor.

"Haven't you learned to move out of the way yet?" was called in a calmer yet identical voice from the other side, the soft chuckling the only clue to the taunting.

"Shut up ya halo polisher! Why don't you buzz off and let us have some fun for awhile?" A little horned version of the man checking himself in the mirror finally pulled itself free of the smothering fabric to pant and kick the collar away from it. "Yeesh Mish, think you could give a guy a little warning?"

"Guy…" was snorted out from the other side.

"Blow me feathers!"

"Such vial language…"

"Stuck up airhead."

"Infuriating cretin"

"Glorified- oof!"

"Coat," was said with a smiled as pure white wings slowly set the miniature angel back on the other side. "I know the concept of routine is a little much for your addled mind but, oof!" said angel went sprawling when a button nearly as big as it slammed into its chest.

"Bull's-eye! Booooya!" cried the little devil on the other side.

"Would you two quit fighting already?" was called from Jensen's direction as Misha headed toward the set.

"NEVER!" was called out in unison, the only thing either of them could ever agree on.

"Least they agree on something…" was said as the miniature horned version of Jensen sat down on the other shoulder.

"And you call yourself a devil!" Misha's own devil was glaring and shouting toward Jensen's, shaking his fist. "Guh! Misha, hey I'm talkin' to them!" was grumbled as Misha walked away toward where Jared was.

"Can't hear you," both of Jensen's miniatures said tiredly.

"Gah! Misha! Why the hell is it the only time you hear me is… oooo I see where you're going."

Jared was leering down over Misha's food order, bottle of hot sauce in hand, little devil grinning ear to ear, "Do it do it do it!"

"Jared!" The miniature cheerleader jumped and spun to see Misha's angel glaring at him. "What have you done with him this time?"

"I don't know who you're talking about," was shrugged off nonchalantly as the miniature swept his hair back to show the small horns.

"Mmmm, duuuu, hhrrrr!" The angel began glaring at him about the same time the original Misha startled Jared into turning around, the little devil was hanging onto his shaggy hair to keep from falling. The miniature angel was trying to wiggle free of Sam's jacket packet, glaring daggers at the devil and trying to spit out the halo the other had used as a gag. "Mmmmmmshhhh!"

"Let him go!"

"Hmm, let me think… No!"

"You little bastard!" All eyes went wide as the little angel shot from Jared's pocket and slammed into the devil that had been happily laughing on his shoulder, projecting them both several feet away from their charge.

"Oh shit…. Somebody break them up!" was called from Jensen's shoulder as the miniatures flailed, trying to get the attention of the two wrestling on the floor.

"Let them duke it out, it's more entertaining," Misha's devil said as he laughed and cheered them on.

"You know what kinda stuff Jared gets into while those two aren't around!" Jensen's devil was currently trying to climb his way down the original's clothes to get to the ground before the actor would walk away.

"Jared! Jared, stop it," Jensen's angel was already flying toward the two influential being currently acting like idiots.

"Jen! Hey! Little help over here!" Jensen had chosen to walk away from the unknown sight, the little devil currently trying to cling to a belt loop for dear life.

"Guh! Jensen wait, slow down!" the little angel was flying after, trying to keep up with the giant's pace to help.

"Gonna be a long day," Misha's angel said while rubbing his eyes.


	2. Weekend at Jimmy's

"Jeez… this Singer guy must be a saint," the angel counterpart rolled his eyes from Jim's other shoulder. "Come on wings, take a look."

"Weren't you ever taught not to read over someone's shoulder?"

That got the little devil to roll his in turn. "Yeah, that was right up there with the pissing off angels training. Seriously, take a look."

The angel sighed and grumbled as his wings beat at a mad pace to help him get to his feet. "Gettin' too old for this… What are you blabbing about?"

"Just read!" Both angel and devil glared at each other before the halo-d influence sighed and shoved the little devil over a bit so he could see what he was talking about. "Yeah Bobby-centric script I know but just read."

"Oh… I see what you're gettin' at! Torturing demons, throwing some poor girl in a wood chipper, traumatizing a potential girlfriend. YEAH sainthood candidate right there."

"You are SO…. Old testament. LOOK! Read between the damn lines."

The little devil was so busy ranting and raving that he didn't notice the angel smirking at him. "Yeah yeah. Let's just get this show on the road."

Jim walked over toward the young ladies he would be working with during the shooting.

By the end of the episode, Jim was exhausted and glad to have a week off.

"Hey, Horndog!" the little devil on his left shoulder jolted, half asleep when the angel's shouted at him. "You're right… Singer is a saint."

"Told ya," said devil curled back up and tried to get back to sleep.


End file.
